


What's Missing

by Mirisan85



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirisan85/pseuds/Mirisan85
Summary: A parallel canon story set after season 5: Shadow Weaver is not in their lifes any more, but she is still affecting them.Adora has a secret, but Catra has one too. Can they be open and honest with each other and keep their relationship going?OrThey need to be honest with each other to solve the mystery and let's take a train to memory lane!Who loves baby Adora and baby Catra scenes and unseen scenes that are link to the canonical story? I know I do!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora - Relationship, Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	1. After the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this is my first fic in a loooot of years, so please, be kind. Also, English is not my first language (Spanish is and there is also the Spanish version available, link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952969), so, if there is any mistakes, I'm very sorry!!
> 
> Please provide feedback, comment and share!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! :) Probably will have between 3 and 5 chapters.
> 
> I will try to update a chapter every week, so please, if you like the story again, comment so I can be motivated :D

The light in front of her was so bright, so tempting. It was like a magnet, calling her, whispering and summoning her. She could almost touch it. Everything that she ever wanted. Suddenly a scream, Catra’s scream, and she was back to reality. She was in the tunnels walking while holding Adora and they were almost at the center of the Heart. They were close, so so close.

“Catra!” Adora yelled with worry, turning her head under Shadow Weaver’s arms. Shadow Weaver tried to hold her grab and Adora pushed her off. 

“Adora, wait!” She called after Adora, but she didn’t listen to her and started walking, or stumbling, towards the scream. Shadow Weaver looked one more time into the light and then turned to see a stubborn and weak Adora trying to keep her pace and not to fall onto the ground. 

Shadow Weaver was angry, and amazed at the same time. Angry because, once more, Adora was letting her emotions, her feelings and her wanting to get in the way of what needed to be done. She knew, she always had known that Adora’s feeling for Catra were her biggest weakness. That’s why she did all she did. It always had been for Adora’s sake.

She had tried again and again to keep them apart, mess with their heads and make them to hate each other. And she had succeeded, just for a little while. Because they just kept coming back to each other, no matter what. And after everything she and life put them through, that they were still able to gravitate towards each other once more was what Shadow Weaver suddenly felt amazed for. She realized at that moment, with Catra risking her life for Adora, and Adora risking the sake of the planet and the whole universe for Catra, that it didn’t matter what she did, the bond between them was too strong and too deep. 

She was tempted to play once more with them when she saw they were getting close again, but she wasn’t strong enough and they were always surrounded by people. A part of her regretted it at that moment that she didn’t intervene, if she have done it when she though about it they would’t be in this situation. And now it was too late. With her head still a little dizzy from the drinks she had before Catra interrupted her, she saw just one solution. She run as fast as she could and arrived to where Adora was resting a few moments against the wall. Adora was about to start walking again when Shadow Weaver touched her shoulder. “I will take care of it” She said tightening her grip on Adora’s shoulder.

“What? No!” Adora replied confused.

“You need to reach the Heart Adora, and I know you won’t do it as long as you know Catra is in danger.

For a briefsecond Adora looked at her with regret for the truth of that statement, but automatically after, she nodded with determination.

“I just can’t… I can’t leave her, not again, I… I…” Adora had pleading eyes.

“I realise that now” interrupted her Shadow Weaver with something similar to tenderness in her voice. “My child, I hope you understand that everything I did, was for your own good, to make you stronger. But I failed, so at least I will give you something back” and with her other hand she touched Adora’s forehead.

“What? I don’t understand Shad-“

“You will, once you release She-Ra, you’ll know and understand.” She passed slightly her fingers from Adora’s forehead to her cheek. Finally, getting her arm down, Adora was looking at her just wide-eyed. “You’re welcome.” She proclaimed before she released Adora from her grip and started walking towards Catra’s screams.

She arrived just when Horde Prime was about to sacrifice Catra to the big monster with green tentacles coming out of its mouth. 

“So tell me, little sister, was it worth it?” She heard Horde Prime ask Catra. She, that was hanging upside down from one of her feet at one of the tentacles of the beast and about to be devoured, just closed her eyes while tears were coming down her eyes, ready to die.

Shadow Weaver shot a ray of dark energy to the beast and it released Catra, then she shot three more rays.

“Shadow Weaver?” Catra asked surprised, still on the ground.

“Take Adora and run!” She shouted. She knew it was the only way that Adora would reach the Heart.

She started fighting the beast again when Catra stood up. “What are you…?” Catra asked still shocked.

“I told you to run! Now, run!” She interrupter her, throwing her with a blast of dark energy towards the tunnel and

putting  a magical barrier to stop her from coming in again.

How could these children be so stubborn? Hadn’t she taught them discipline? _Well, not enough_ , she laughed to herself.  Catra was still there, hitting the barrier despite telling her to run.

“Shadow Weaver no!” She screamed still hitting the barrier.

“Please Catra. You need to make sure Adora reaches the Heart. The magic must be set free.”

Catra gasped. The monster attacked Shadow Weaver but she blocked it.

“Stop it! It’s going to kill you!”

“It’s too late for me. But you, this is only the beginning for you. I am so proud of you, Catra.” She deepened her voice in the last sentence.

Being honest to herself, how could she not be proud of Catra? Catra was just about to die for Adora. Even after everything she had done to her, to both of them, they were still fighting and holding on for each other. How was that possible was beyond her comprehension, but once she had seen how bonded they were, she knew she had to do this.

“No, no!” Tears started to pour from Catra´s eyes and she was about to bang on the barrier once more when Adora arrived right about that moment and grabbed her hand.

“Catra?” Asked a worried Adora. The number of green lines around her body seemed to had increase.

Catra stared a few seconds at Adora, surprised but glad of having her there, beside her. She turned to look at Shadow Weaver again, who was watching them with a soft expression. Her only regret at that moment was not being able to touch Catra’s forehead like she did with Adora. But she was sure that Adora will let her know somehow and she would also understand.

She reached for her mask and took it off, showing her scarred face to them.

“You’re welcome.” She said again and couldn’t help but to plaster a bit of a smug expression on her face. They will be grateful. Not only she was sacrificing herself for them and giving up her life, she was also giving them back what she took more than once: a life and a chance of being together.

She dropped her mask to the floor and repeating to herself once more _They will be grateful_ , she concentrated all the dark energy left in her and released it at once in a dark and big explosion that consumed her and the beast. All was left was her mask on the floor, broken in half.

*******

Horde Prime was gone, forever. Adora, or She-Ra, made sure of it. After the last battle, everybody was happy but exhausted. They decided to spend the night in Bright Moon, in the castle.  Luckily  enough, the castle was still intact because they decided to hide before Horde Prime had the opportunity to strike the castle.

Excited, Adora decided to show Catra the castle, room by room. Adora was talking and pointing to all different kind of things, dragging Catra by the hand, some times suddenly stopping and making Catra to bump into her. After five different rooms, Catra decided to stop Adora, even though she was enjoying seeing an excited Adora and the feeling of Adora’s hand on hers.

“Hey, Adora?” Catra stopped walking and pulled Adora a little to make her stop too.

When Adora turned to look at her and Catra saw how Adora was almost beaming, she regretted stopping Adora. But she already had done it, so, it was better to continue with what she wanted to say.

“I… I love seeing you so excited, showing me around, but… it’s been a long day, more like it’s been a long few years…” she sighed after that though, but immediately recompose herself. “It would be good to call it a night and have some rest.”

“Right, right, you right.” Adora laughed nervously and Catra relaxed seeing again how goofus Adora could be. “Eeehh, ok then, I will show you my room.” Adora blushed a little and looked at some point behind Catra.

It took a few seconds for Catra to register Adora’s reaction. “I.. I didn’t mean…” she blushed too and looked at the floor. “I though I would sleep in one of the tents that we put outside, in the garden, for those who won’t fit in the rooms.

“Oh” Adora sounded a little disappointed. “If that’s what you want…” she tried to act casual and shrugged her shoulders. “I will walk you, then.” She was about to start walking again heading for the garden when Catra stopped her again, hands still intertwined.

“What do you want Adora?” she asked her looking intensely at her eyes.

Adora stared at her for a long few seconds, in which her expression changed from shocked, to scared, to surprised, until it reached realization. Then she smiled.

“I want you, by my side, where I can feel that you are really here, next to me.” She tightened her grip in Catra’s hand. “That I am not going to close my eyes and once I open them, you are gone, we-“ she pointed to both of them with her free hand. “-are gone.” She looked at the floor, ashamed and flustered.

“Adora, look at me.” Catra touched Adora’s chin to make her look up at her. “I’m here and I promise you I am not going anywhere.” She took a step closer to Adora and pressed gently her forehead onto Adora’s while putting a hand around Adora’s neck. They both closed their eyes.

Adora slowly sighted, absorbing Catra’s proximity and warmth, letting all flow through her body, calming and composing her.

“You are right, I’m sorry. This time is different. She is not here anymore and she cannot-” Adora stopped abruptly.

“What do you mean? Are you talking about Shadow Weaver?” Catra suddenly opened her eyes looking shocked and surprised at Adora.

Adora also opened her eyes and just stared at Catra for a few seconds. Then she smiled again.

“Never mind.” She said before caressing Catra’s cheek. “So.” She cleared her throat and moved a little from Catra without breaking the physical contact. “I told you what I want. Now is your turn.” She smiled cheekily. “Do you really want to sleep in a tent in the garden?”

“No, I really don’t. I also want to be with you.” Catra blushed and looked a little shocked that it was kind of easy to admit that now.

“Good.” Adora smiled triumphantly.

Seeing Catra so flustered, Adora couldn’t help but to gently grab Catra’s chin, move her head up and slowly approach her lips to Catra’s and kiss her. It was slow, sweet and delicious. There was no hurry in it. For the first time, Adora knew she could enjoy worriless kissing Catra and nothing was going to happen when she opened her eyes and nobody would harm them. Only when they both needed air, they broke the kiss.

“Wow… that was…” Catra said first.

“I know…” Adora laughed. “Come on, let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a brand new day.” She pulled Catra’s hand and started to guide her to her room.

After some washing and cloth changing, there were both in Adora’s bed wearing the shorts and the tops similars to the ones they used to wear in the Fright Zone as pijamas. Adora was awake, looking at the ceiling and Catra was asleep, lying on top of Adora, with her head under Adora’s chin and slightly purring.

Adora couldn’t sleep. Part of her wanted to tell Catra, show her all she knew now, and she knew she should, Catra deserved to know too. But other part of her was afraid. What if it was too much for Catra to handle? What if Catra got scared and overwhelmed and left her? Shadow Weaver maybe wasn’t there any more, but for sure they were still suffering the consequences of Shadow Weaver actions.

Catra woke up the next morning in a foreign and empty bed. She sad up and panicked. Her breathing quickened, and after a few seconds she remembered that she was in Adora’s room, in Adora’s bed, but not signs of Adora. An emptiness started to rise in her stomach. She tried to focus and she started remembering the events of the previous day; the tunnel, the Heart, the kiss… two kisses actually. Her breathing started to slow down. She remembered again the kisses, then she blushed and touched her lips. It was real, it was all real: she had told Adora she loved her, and Adora had told her that she loved her back. And they kissed, and then She-Ra was there, and she defeated Horde Prime, the most important fact, of course. Well, who was she kidding? The most important fact was that Adora loved her! Adora felt the same way and it was still a little hard to believe that finally they were together. 

Like she said to Adora, Catra had always loved her, but she had never wanted to admitted it, not to Adora and not to herself. Not until recently. She had always wanted Adora, she had always felt that wanting pulling so hard and she had tried with the same strength to deflect it, fooling herself that what she wanted was power. But deep, deep down, she had always known what she really wanted: Adora. Heck, even Double Trouble at the end was able to saw it. And now, now she had everything she wanted and longed for, the realisation sicking in. She felt overwhelmed for a few seconds. She breathed in and out as Perfuma had taught her, and let the overwhelm pass her to lead her to the happiness of it all.

Yesterday, after the kiss and Horde Prime was defeated, Catra was walking in a rush of adrenaline and emotions, she was happy and excited but she didn’t really have time to process everything. Today, in a new day and a new light, she was able to do it. She felt happy, extremely happy and excited too again, almost thrilled. Almost. The emptiness that she felt when she didn’t see Adora when she woke up was still there. She knew Adora loved her, she knew what happened yesterday was real. Again, she had everything she ever wanted, and yet she was feeling that emptiness, like something was missing, like she was incomplete. Was she just being whiny for Adora’s absence? Was she going to feel incomplete every time Adora was not around her?

Suddenly the door opened, and Adora was there, in her top and shorts, her golden hair loose, moonshine reflecting on her blonde hair. Just… beautiful. All train of thoughts were lost for Catra, and she could only to stared in awe.Adora stared back at her, kind of with the same expression. When they both realised, they blushed and after a few seconds, they bursted into laughter, Adora snorting a little.

“Good morning.” said Adora smiling when they stopped laughing. She approached to the bed and sat next to Catra.

“Good morning.” Catra smiled back. She reached for Adora’s neck, and gently, pressed their foreheads together. A small gesture that pleasantly was becoming an habit, almost a greeting. “I woke up and you weren’t here. That’s mean.” She pouted playfully.

“Sorry, I was just checking if I could bring you breakfast to bed. Missed me?” Adora chuckled.

“Me? Wha-? Pfff, nah” Catra moved her other hand dismissively and rolled her eyes.

The dynamic of messing with each other felt so familiar. The closeness and the intimacy of their touches now, however, felt so new and good.

Adora was about to moved away from Catra when Catra tightened her grip in Adoras neck just a little bit. “Yes, I did.” She said hoarsely gazing at Adora's eyes.

Then Adora’s eyes moved to Catra’s lips and she gulped. “Sorry again. Let me make it up to you.” She almost whispered before she capture Catra’s lips with hers.

In that moment Catra was sure of two things. One, she loved Adora with all of her. Two, even with Adora there, with her, holding her, kissing her, she couldn't shake off the felling that something was missing and she was incomplete.


	2. Reality bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks has passed, and Adora and Catra are struggling a little in their new relationship. What they don't know is that they need to be honest with one another in order to move forward. Will they be able to do it and be finally fully happy? Are the secrets going to be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter two! So excited!! Who is ready for some angs/confort? Because this chapter is full of it!!
> 
> I sincerely apologise for all the mistakes in chapter one. I swear I will try to be better, and if someone wants to offer to be my editor, I would be more than happy!! I have ideas, and I want to reach as many people as possible, and English arrives to more people, but this is the second time that I am writing in English, so, I am doing my best...
> 
> Well, back to the chapter. This one took me more time because I've been more careful with the mistakes (I'm sure there still will be more than one), it is also a little bit longer than the previous one, and, the second part of this chapter took me a lot of effort and love to write it... I hope you like it and my writing strikes to you as a lot of fics had struck me.
> 
> So, again, please, comment, provide feedback and share if you like it. I do need motivation after I failed so hard in chapter 1 with my mistakes :(
> 
> P.S: I changed the rating to Mature because this chapter has a scene a little more heated than I anticipated. Don't blame me please, I got carried away :P

It was already dark and they were still discussing the last part of the plan to rebuild the villages that had been affected by Horde Prime’s invasion. All the princesses were there, plus King Micah, Bow, Sea Hawk, Swift Wind, Juliet and much to her own despair, Catra. They had been discussing budget and structure plans for hours, going around and around through the same subjects. For Catra, who was used to quick and straightforward reunions, to just receive orders when she was a cadet, or to yell them once she became Force Captain, that was pretty close to hell itself. All that princesses meetings where exhausting her patience, even though she had been working with Perfuma about that and a couple of more issues.

Suddenly, under the table, she felt a warm hand over her right one and fingers intertwined with hers. She look at her right, where Adora was sitting, and saw that Adora was focused and looking at Glimmer while she was speaking about numbers and locations. When Adora noticed that Catra was looking at her, she slightly squeezed Catra’s hand but kept looking straight.

 _So, not so focused, after all_ , she thought half smiling.

For the past few weeks, since they had been together, it had become almost as second nature for them to read each other emotions in a lot of situations. It was clear that this was one of them. Catra’s heart went a little soft when she realized that Adora, even if she looked focused on the meeting, and even if she (or She-Ra) was more than once the focus of the meeting, was still observing her and being there when she needed her. Just with that small gesture, Catra relaxed. She felt so silly at that moment, but so content at the same time.

She leaned against the back of the chair and let herself to disconnect from the tedious show before her. Her thoughts went straight to the blonde girl at her right, of course. That past few weeks, a part of being a little exhausting because of the work that needed to be done and all the meetings, things with Adora were going good enough. Their dynamic was even better than when they were together at the Fright Zone, they were more in sync than ever. Intimately, things were going fine, most of the time. They were affectionate with each other, even in public sometimes, they supported each other, just like Adora did a momento ago, and the kissing was amazing. However, that was as far as they had gone. And Catra was ok with that, mostly.

She was still feeling a void that needed to be fill. Even though she felt less that way when she was with Adora, after two weeks of Adora been hers, she still felt incomplete. And with each passing day, every time she felt that, she became more needy of her. She didn’t want to tell Adora, not so openly, and she had noticed that every time they were together and things got, how to said it... heated, Adora was the one that subtly stopped them. And Catra didn’t want to pressure Adora, that was a very big step, for both them, and she wanted for both of them to feel ready. However, that spiral of emptiness and need was getting stronger bit by bit.

“Thank you all again for coming, and have a good night.” She finally heard Glimmer say, and everybody started to rise up from their chairs, except Swift Wind, that still didn’t have one.

Catra blinked a couple of times to focus again to where she was. “You ok?” She heard Adora ask her. She glanced and saw Adora still sitting next to her with an expression of concern. Then she looked at their hands, still together.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Catra smiled.

“Hum” was all Adora offered and she released Catra’s hand. Catra felt the coldness of the missing touch immediately. “I need to talk with Glimmer and Bow. It won’t be long. I’ll meet you after, I’ll look for you” Adora said before rushing out for the door, after the mentioned couple. Catra stood a few seconds staring at the door where Adora just left.

That quick exchange right there, that weird moment that just happened, were moments that they had from time to time, though more had been happening recently. A few seconds of awkwardness where one of them knew that something was on the mind of the other, but if the other lied saying that everything was ok, they just retreated and suddenly closed up for a short period of time. They were working in their communication skills, but they were still far from perfect.

“Hey! Wildcat!” Scorpia called after her while she was approaching her with Perfuma behind.

“Hi, guys” Catra greeted back when they were in front of her.

“So, are you excited?” Scorpia asked her with sparkles on her eyes. Perfuma stared at Scorpia’s face and smiled blushing. They were so fluff that sometimes was almost sickening. Catra wondered how long was going to take for them to start going out officially. It was obvious that they had feelings for each other, but being like they were, it was taking them forever to take a step forward. Some times Catra thought doing something about it and help them but she was still too caught up in all this new situation and feelings and didn’t have time to think something through.

“About what?” Catra said a few seconds later.

“About going into space again, silly! Oh man! Traveling through the universe, visiting planets... sure sounds exiting” she replied with a dreamy expression.

“Wait, what?” Catra asked wide-eyed.

“You were right here kitty” Scorpia scratched with her pincer the back of her head. “Glimmer just told to all of us before finishing the meeting that after all the rebuilding is done in Etheria, the four of you will be going on a mission to return magic to the universe.”

Sure, Adora mentioned that right after they defeated Horde Prime, but the subject never came back again until now. She needed to have a conversation with the blonde warrior for sure. She sighed internally.

“Of course I am” she lied plastering a fake smile on her face.

After that, they kept chatting for a while in the garden, having a good and relaxed time with the night breeze and the sweet perfume of the flowers. Catra actually enjoyed her time with the almost couple, they were becoming very good friends and that made her feel good after all she had done in the past and to Scorpia. She was working on being a better friend and not only for Adora.

***

“Don’t do that again, please” Adora said seriously to Glimmer, trying not to get angry. She, Glimmer and Bow were in Glimmer’s room. Glimmer and Bow were sitting on the bed and Adora was standing in front of them.

“What? I thought we all agree to that!” replied Glimmer defensive.

“Yes, two weeks ago, but we haven’t talked about it since then, Glimmer, you cannot organize and announce something like this without talking to all of us!” Adora was starting to rise her voice. She rubbed with two finger her temple trying to relax.

“Ok, guys, calm down.” Intervened Bow. “I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding, miscommunication, right?” He asked looking at Glimmer and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I thought after we agreed that day, that it was obvious that we will doing it as soon as possible, I just assumed…” she looked at Adora for a few seconds, and saw she was still rubbing her temple. She seemed relaxed now, but she still looked concerned. “I am very sorry Adora, really.” She said softly and she got up and touched Adora’s forearm.

Adora stopped rubbing her temple when she felt Glimmer’s touch and looked at her, taking in Glimmer’s expression and sincerity. She knew Glimmer hadn’t done it out of malice, but Adora also knew that she was going to be in a not nice situation with certain cat girl for this. Even if she wasn’t the one that made the unknown announcement, she felt it like if it was one more secret that she was keeping from Catra. After two weeks, she still hadn’t had the courage to talk to her and show her the whole truth. A part of her wanted so much to tell her, for Catra to know all. Another part was still so scared. She knew Catra was different now, she had changed and she was still changing, Adora was witnessing that day after day. And yet, she was letting fear take control, and the more she was keeping her mouth shut, the more difficult it was becoming.

Even if their relationship was going well, they still had moments when they weren’t being sincere with each other, and they knew it, and they were trying to ignore it. Those moments were happening more often lately and Adora was feeling like she was driving a skiff and at any moment she was going to crush and burn.

“It’s ok.” She sighed and put her hand on top of Glimmer’s. “It’s just... I am sorry too, I’ve been a little stressed lately.” She patted a couple of times Glimmer’s hand.

“Everything ok?” Asked Bow worried.

“Yes!” She replied automatically and then saw how her two friends were looking a her with concern. “I don’t know.” she sighed again. “No…” She admitted defatted looking at them.

“Adora, you know we are here for you, no matter what you need.” Bow got up from the bed and approached them.

“I know, thank you guys.” She hugged them both. “It’s just… how…” She struggled to continue when they broke the hug. “How can you tell someone a lot of information and information that can hurt them, or make them angry at you…or...? I…” She stopped, she couldn’t tell them either, it would be even more unfair to Catra if they knew.

Glimmer and Bow glanced at each other, the mental connection regarding this topic since they saw She-Ra healing Catra in the spaceship back on. They both realized right there that Adora’s feeling for her ex-best friend-currently-enemy-possible-now-ally back then were deeper than she even wanted to admit. When they saw their interactions later on just confirmed it, one interaction after the other. And they really knew how difficult was for Adora to express her feelings, wanting and thoughts.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to tell us what it is.” Bow touched her shoulder to reassure her. “But my advise is to have a little more faith in her, you know? She has grown a lot” he smiled at Adora on that last sentence and nodded to reaffirm his statement.

“I know, I really know, and I do have faith in her!” Adora’s eyes were starting to get watery. “But, I am so afraid of hurting her and losing her… I’ve lost her and I’ve hurt her before, I know what it is, and I don’t want that again… I don’t think I could take hurting her or losing her again… not this time.” Adora had tears in her eyes now. The couple exchanged a confused look but immediately hugged her again.

“Whatever it is… just do it step by step and together, and I am sure everything will be ok.” Bow said when they broke the hug again.

Adora really loved them and appreciated their advice, or more Bow’s advice, in this kind of situations, but her mind was still full of uncertainty, fear and worry, like a screen in front of her eyes that didn’t let her see properly what was rational and logic. She sighed one more time.

“Thank you guys, you are the best.” She smiled at them but internally sigh with defeat. “I should go now, see you tomorrow.”

After saying good night to her friends, Adora wandered through the castle, her thoughts still spinning again and again around the same ideas and the same feelings. After a while, she decided to go to her room, if Catra was waiting for her, she would be worried by now.  
To her surprise, when she arrived, it was empty, but then she heard some laughing coming from the window. She looked outside and saw Catra, Scorpia and Perfuma sitting on a bench in the garden, and for the looks of it, the two princesses were telling some story to the cat girl and they all were having a good time. Adora looked at Catra’s expression, how relaxed and happy seemed at that moment, just having a conversation with friends.

She “aarrgghh” at herself. Who was she to disrupt all the happiness that Catra was experiencing lately? All the progress she made? Adora could feel that Catra was happy now more than ever. At the beginning, it was more when they were together, but with each passing day, except for some weird and awkward moments, it seemed to be spreading through Catra’s day to day. Maybe throwing a bomb like that wouldn’t be the right thing to do. It was true that Catra deserved to know, but again, was telling the truth the best for Catra or their relationship?

She turned off the lights, sat on the edge of the window and just kept looking at their conversation, at Catra’s face and her expressions. She listened to Catra’s laugh and admired Catra’s smiles. No, it probably wasn’t the best for Catra to tell her. She would be jeopardizing all the progress that she had made, their relationship and Catra’s mental wellness. Maybe the part that wanted to tell Catra so badly was her selfish part, and if Adora was an expert on something, was on shutting up that part of her. Finally, she made a decision; she was not going to tell Catra.

When she saw that the conversation had ended and they were going on separate ways, Adora moved from the window, turned the lights back on and started to get ready for bed. Thankfully Glimmer had ordered dinner for all of them at some point during the meeting. When Catra entered the room, Adora was just about to get into bed.

“There you are!” Exclaimed Catra surprised and a little relived. “When you didn’t show up looking for me I got a little worried.” Then she realized that Adora was in her pijamas about to get into bed. “Obviously I shouldn’t have worried” she remarked, but tried not to sound upset.

After talking and chilling for a while with Scorpia and Perfuma, Catra started to wait internally for Adora to come looking for her, like she had said. When the conversation kept going and there were no signs of Adora, she started to worry and she could sense the feeling of the hole inside her getting bigger again. So at the end, she gracefully finished the conversation with her friends and said good bye to look for Adora to see in that moment that Adora had just forgotten to go and look for her. She didn’t know if to feel more upset or disappointed, the void creeping on her.

“By the way, when were you going to include me in the conversations about going to space again?” She looked at the floor and clenched her hand into a fist, her tail curled up on her waist and she tried not to move her ears.

Adora blinked a couple of times, perplexed. She was expecting an argument about space, but not the other one. “I’m sorry.” She walked towards Catra after a moment and grabbed her hand.

Catra was trying hard to push down the anger, the disappointment, the neediness and the emptiness. Part of her knew that it could look like she was overreacting, and she didn’t want to argue with Adora or treat her unfairly, but she was too overwhelmed at that moment. When she felt Adora’s touch, a tear ran through her cheek.

Adora’s heart clenched with pain when she saw that tear and her automatic reaction was to brush it away with her hand and embrace Catra as much as she could. In moments like that one, she felt Catra so small between her arms, like when she had rescued her from Horde Prime, even though she knew Catra wasn’t small at all. “ I am really sorry.” She apologized again, her eyes getting watery and stroking Catra’s short hair. “ I saw you were with Scorpia and Perfuma, and I didn’t want to interrupt you.” She said part truth. “And regarding the space trip, I wasn’t informed either. It was all Glimmer’s assumptions.”She felt Catra relax a little and hug her back.

“I’m sorry, I…” the muffled voice of Catra vibrated in Adora’s shoulder. “I know I shouldn’t react like this, I am so sorry, it’s just too much.” She tightened her hold around Adora trying to stop more tears from coming out.

“No, no. Catra.” Adora moved just a little bit from Catra without breaking the embrace and put her hands on Catra’s cheeks. “Your feelings are valid too.” She locked eyes with Catra. “Do you hear me?”

Another tear fell from Catra’s eyes. She nodded and buried her head on Adora’s shoulder again. She knew she was spiralling, a tornado of emotions leading to that hole that she was still feeling. She was only certain that when she was with Adora, close to her, that hole was at least smaller. She wanted that void filled, she needed that feeling of being incomplete gone so she did what helped to sedate that turmoil. She kissed Adora, hard. It took Adora for surprise, but almost immediately she responded to the kiss.

That kiss was different from the previous ones. It was passionate, but mostly desperate, raw. First, Catra span and Adora’s back bumped against the door. Her hands were on Adora’s neck and Adora’s were on her back, one leg between the legs of the other, both clinging fiercely to one another. Catra parted Adora’s lips with her tongue, and both tongues collided. They started a dance for dominance, neither of them giving in and both enjoying it, making them slightly moan into the kiss. Their hands started to roam each other bodies, touching hungrily.

Adora pushed herself off the door, shoved Catra’s bottom up and Catra entangled her legs around Adora’s waist, breaking the kiss. Taking advantage of that moment she started kissing Adora’s neck, sucking it and making Adora sigh with each spot she marked. Adora guided them to the bed and with all the delicateness that she could have at that moment, she placed Catra on the top of the covers, whose mouth was still glued to her neck. She gripped Catra’s head, pushed it against her and moaned when she felt Catra’s teeth against her skin. Adora’s hand went between Catra’s legs and she rubbed with her fingers up and down.

“Yes!” She heard Catra moan and stopping the job she was doing on Adora’s neck.

And then, Adora froze. Her hand stopped moving and her body became rigid. When Catra opened her eyes, Adora was breathing heavily, looking at her but her eyes unfocused.

“Adora?” She touched Adora’s cheek, flustered, breathing fast but looking at her with concern.

Adora blinked a couple of times and her eyes focused on Catra. Guilt washed all over her, again. Every time they were close, it had happened.

“I.. I’m sorry. I can’t… I…” she almost stuttered and got up from Catra.

 _Ba bump_ , Catra’s heart beat, and the hole increased.

She clenched her fist, but tried to focus on Adora. “No… I am sorry, Adora. I shouldn’t have pushed. The first time, for both of us, I know it’s important, we both need to be ready, and I screwed thing up.” Catra buried her head in her hands ashamed and started to sob.

 _The first time, for both of us_ , echoed in Adora’s head.

 _Ba bump_ , Adora’s heart beat, and the guild augmented.

She sat next to Catra and grabbed her upper arms. “No! No! You haven’t pushed. I do want to… really, I…” she said almost desperately.

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.” She cut Adora, voice muffled between her hands.

“I’m not lying!” Said Adora surprised.

“I know you are”! Catra screamed suddenly, bringing her head up, hurt in her eyes. “Do you think I haven’t notice? Every time? And I’ve tried not to push you, I swear,” her expression now earnest. “Even if I shouldn’t feel like this, I do, and this feeling it’s too much, I need it to stop!” She squeezed her fist around her heart.

Adora was wordless for a few seconds. “What do you mean?” She finally said.

“Nothing, I…” She shook her head.

“Tell me, please. I told you before, your feelings are valid too.” She looked at her vehemently. “Please…”

“I… I ca-“ _can’t_ she was going to say, until she saw Adora’s begging expression. She sigh and embraced herself, preparing for what she was going to say. “Ever since we kissed the first time, I’ve been having this feeling, a void or a hole, making me feel incomplete. And please, please, don’t think it has something to do with my feelings for you because it doesn't. I love you, I always have and I always will” She reached for Adora’s face and looked at her without hesitation. “I love you with all of me, the problem is that I feel like I am not whole.” A tear run down her cheek. “And the only way that I stop remotely feeling like that, it’s when we are… together.” She blushed.

Adora stared at her, with shock in her eyes.

“Please, say something.” Catra pleaded.

“I’m such an idiot.” Adora finally whispered.

“That’s usually my line.” She almost laughed drying her eyes with her hands.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Adora asked when her eyes focused.

“I was embarrassed. I didn’t want you to think that I was being needy or too possessive, which I was, and also, I cannot understand why. If we are together, if I know you love me and I know I love you… then, why?” Her voice broke in the last question and Adora hugged her, hard.

“I am so sorry, I should have noticed.” Adora started to cry. “I should have known, I’m so stupid! All this time, you have been hurting, I didn’t notice, and it’s my fault.” Tears kept running down Adora’s face.

“It’s not your fault, Adora, you didn’t know.” Catra tried to calm her and hugged Adora back. “And I don’t want you to force yourself to do something you are not ready yet…”

 _Ba bump_ , another Adora’s heart beat, another pang of guilt stabbed her.

She moved away just a little from Catra and held Catra’s face between her hands. “There is something I need to tell you.” Then she panicked. She had been so wrong for not telling Catra the truth. She had sworn to never hurt Catra again, and nonetheless, she had done it anyway. She had been selfish, afraid and wrong for deciding herself what was better for her. “I should have told you this the moment I found out, but I didn’t. Please, don’t hate me.” She said releasing Catra, still in panic. “Please, promise me you won’t leave me after I show you. I was wrong, and I am so so sorry, please, forgive me.” She begged desperately, regret eating her inside out.

“I promise… but Adora, nothing you could do would make me stop loving you.” Replied Catra surprised. “What is it?” She placed her hand on Adora’s cheek, trying to reassure her.

Adora took a few moments to arrange her thoughts, with fear still in her eyes. “I did notice too, you know?” Adora had noticed how Catra’s neediness in her touches and caresses had been increasing bit by bit. “How you needed me, a little bit more, every day, when we were… together…”

Catra blushed when she heard that.

“It was subtly, very subtly, I swear” she touched the hand that Catra had on her face a couple of seconds”. “And I also wanted you more and more every day, but, I couldn’t, I can’t, because a part of me feels guilty, so guilty." She stopped and sighed. “I almost totally lost control today because I want you so much, believe me” She rubbed her face against Catra’s hand. “But part of me knew it wasn’t right to go all the way if I was not telling you the truth.”

“What do you feel guilty about? What truth?” She was still looking at Adora’s eyes, watching every emotion passing through them; guilt, fear, love, wanting.

“You promise, right?” Said Adora in almost a whisper. Catra nodded. “Shadow Weaver did something to us.” She finally said.

“Wha…“

“Since we’ve been kids, actually.” She continue. “I saw it all when I became She-Ra, at the Heart, she told me that I would before she died. I guess she broke the spell, or the spell broke when all the magic was release, whatever it was, I guess it sort of affected you too, not as it did to me, but it still did.”

“What are you talking about?” She let her hand fall from Adora’s cheek.

“I think it’d be better if I show you.” She remembered Bow’s words, and she knew how to do it. “I’ll be with you all the time, and I will show them to you one by one. If it becomes too much, please, let me know and we’ll come back.”

“Show me what Adora?” Catra was lost in the words.

Adora suddenly started to glow and then She-Ra was there. Catra’s mouth formed an O. Seeing Adora transform intro She-Ra still had that effect on her.

“Can I?” She-Ra asked, approaching two fingers to Catra’s forehead.

Catra just nodded.

“To show you this.” She-Ra answered at her previous question.

Everything around them started to spin and glow and all disappeared in bright lights. Suddenly, they were at the Fright Zone, in the dorms. Catra scanned her surroundings, astounded. Then She-Ra pointed at one of the bunks in front of them.

_A small figured was wrapped in a blue blanket on the lower bed, crying._

_“Catra?” A small Adora asked behind the door. She approached the crying bulge on the bed and unwrapped the blanked around it._

_A small Catra hissed with tears in her eyes._

_“Catra, it’s ok, it’s just me.” Said little Adora sitting next to little Catra, who brushed away a tear from her yellow eye. “It doesn’t matter what they do to us. You know. You look out for me”, she pointed at herself “And I look out for you.” She sentenced touching little Catra’s shoulder. “Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other.”_

_“You promise?” asked little Catra still with a tear in her blue eye._

_“I promise”_

_Then little Catra hugged little Adora._

“Are we…?” Catra was looking paralyzed at their younger versions.

“In our memories, yes.” Answered She-Ra.

“Why are we here again?” Catra turned to look at the warrior.

“These are not simple memories, Catra. The security system in the ruins picked them for a reason. There are important yes, but there is more to them…” she said with sadness. “Do you remember what happened that made you cry that day?

Catra tried to remember, but nothing came. Then she shake her head no as reply.

“I’ll show them to you, the whole memory, and you will see what’s missing.” And everything around them glowed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it guys! It was so precious for me to write this chapter. I did it with all my love and tenderness. I hope you like the steamy scene, it turned out more heated than I was planning, but, while I was writing it, I got carried away and took me a lot of time to try and to do it gracefully but hot and deserving for this precious characters.
> 
> Thanks for reading if you arrived until here, and please, comment, provide feedback and share, I need it!


	3. The First One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Catra and Adora are honest with each other, now, they are going to make a trip through the memories. Here lies the first one.
> 
> Or
> 
> Cute but a little scary scene of little Catra and Adora. I love them and I wanted more of them, main reason I started this fic :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well, chapter 3. I am very sorry that it's been so long since the last time I uploaded a chapter, I've had a few rough weeks, I've been sick, with writers' block, then busy... but well, here it is, chapter three and with it the first memory! I hope you like it and it give you guys the tenderness I felt while I was writing it.
> 
> Ready for a bit of angst/confort? hehe
> 
> Thanks to all of you that follow the story and comment, without you, I would have given up, but you give me strength! So, thank you again!
> 
> To everybody, if you like it, remember please, comment, kudos and share! :)

After the glow disappeared, they were standing in a dark tunnel, same estructure that the Fright Zone ones had. Even though it felt familiar to Catra, she was still sure that she had never been there before.

“Where are we?” Catra asked Adora.

“We are in the Fright Zone, of course.” Adora smiled at her still with a sad expression.

“But I’ve never been here before” replied Catra looking both ways of the tunnel. It was almost dark, except for just an emergency light in the middle of it. In one of the ends of the tunnel there was a space with some big wooden boxes.

“Yes, you have.” Adora grabbed Catra’s hands. “As I told you, this is the part that was taken from you, that she took from both of us from the memory that I showed you before.” She sigh. “They are coming”. She continue when the sound of a door opening was heard and she released one of Catra’s hand but still holding to the other.

_Little Adora was walking with determination with little Catra stuck behind her, holding on to Adora’s sleeve._

_“Adora, I don’t think we should be here… this part is off limits” murmured Catra on Adora’s shoulder._

_“Don’t be a coward” laughed softly Adora. “Come on, I followed Shadow Weaver before down here and I heard her speaking to someone” she said almost in a whisper. “I just want to know who she was talking to. Follow me and be quiet._

_Catra just gulped and nodded. Being as stealthy as possible, they arrived at the space where the wooden boxes were, and Adora guided them behind one of them._

_“Look” she pointed in front of them._

_Catra looked and it took her a few seconds to see a steel door, with no window, just with a small slit in the lower area with some kind of hatch. Both of them stared at the door, still, afraid of taking a step forward or make a small noise. All around them was quiet and desert, not even a sound was coming from the cell._

_“I can’t hear anything, I’m sure nobody is there, let’s go Adora” Catra urged after a few minutes, who was still glued to Adora, attached to her t-shirt and with her head over Adora’s shoulder._

_“Shh, shut up or someone will hear us” Adora turned her head to reprimand Catra and because Catra was so close to her, their faces ended up less than an inch from one another. Both went wordless, staring at each other, blushing._

_“You shut up” hissed Catra abruptly pushing Adora away._

_Adora felt to the ground with a “tug” and a groan while Catra was still looking at her, blushing and breathing fast._

_“Ouch, Catra! Why did you push me?” Asked Adora trying to whisper while getting up and rubbing the spot on her butt she had fallen on._

_“Hello? Is someone there?” A male voice behind the door said. Suddenly, they went still, looking at the door wide-eyed, not knowing how to react. “I heard voices, I know someone is there. Hello! Please!_

_“See? He heard us because of you” Catra said quietly when she approached Adora and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go before some guard comes.” They were about to start running when the prisoner talked again._

_“No please! Whoever you are, don’t go, I need help!” They heard again the man say, this time pleading._

_They stared at the door again for a few seconds, paralyzed, not knowing again what to do. Then, curiosity took over Adora, who straightened her little shoulders and with Catra still by the hand she got ready to go by the door._

_“No, what are you doing? Let’s go!” Whispered Catra pulling her hand to stop her._

_Adora made a “sshh” gesture with her finger and looked at both sides of the tunnel. She waited a couple of seconds to see if someone was coming, but there were no signs that someone had heard them in that distant tunnel._

_“Look, see? No one is coming, this cell is far separated from the rest, I think only Shadow Weaver comes down here, and she is busy now. Come, calm down, you are with me” Adora smiled at her to calm her down and shoved Catra’s hand for Catra to follow her to the door._

_With caution and a little amazed, they approached the door and they sat in front of it. Once they sat, Catra looked at they jointed hands and quickly let Adora’s hand go. Adora however didn’t even bat an eyelid. She was staring at the door, intently, as if trying to see the person that was on the other side of it. Then, slowly and carefully, she put her little hand, stretched, on the door, as if wanting to feel something. Catra was just looking at her, quiet, half stunned, half afraid. In the meanwhile, the man hadn’t spoken again, as if waiting for them to take the next step._

_“Hello? You still there?” Asked finally Adora with shaky voice._

_“Hey, hi” answered back the man behind the door with a pleasant tone. “Wait, your voice” he said a few seconds later. “You are too young to be here… would it be… how old are you, little one? He asked then, surprised._

_“How old?” Repeated Adora. She didn’t know exactly._

_“Doesn’t mind” he said with defeat in his voice before remaining quiet again for a couple of seconds. “For a crazy moment I though you could be my little girl” he sobbed all of the sudden._

_Then, Adora turned to look at Catra with a questioning expression, and Catra only looked back at her, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head to let her know that she didn’t understand the man either._

_“Your little girl? What do you mean?” Questioned Adora when she turned to look at the door again._

_“My daughter. By the sound of your voice, she is almost your age, kind of. I’m not sure, though.” The man started to explain. “I’ve lost track of time, to be honest.” He sighed. “I miss her so much, her and my wife…_

_“Wife?” A new concept that Adora had never heard before. “What’s a wife?”_

_The man laughed for a moment, a sad, hollow laugh. “I guess that they don’t teach you a lot about relationships and family here in the Horde.” He said later with a sad tone. “ A wife… how can I explain it…?” He remained silent a moment, thinking. “She is the woman you love, and if you are lucky enough for that angelical being to love you back, once you grow up and after a ceremony, that woman becomes your wife. So, basically is the woman you choose to spend the rest of your live with because you love her._

_“Hum…” Adora stayed quiet, trying to analyze in her little head the explanation that the man just told her, trying to understand what he meant. A part of her knew that getting what he was explaining was important._

_She turned then to look at Catra, who had taken Adora’s hand again without her realizing because she had been distracted with the conversation, and she saw that Catra was looking at the door and then at her, awestruck, open-mouthed, her upper fangs showing a little, her ears pointing up. Adora could’t stop a small smile._

_“And how do you know when you love someone?” She asked again, looking at the door one more time._

_The man laughed again, this time a little more real, more warm._

_“Here I am, locked up after I don’t know for how long, isolated… and when I can finally speak with someone else than her, it turns out that it is with a little curious girl… instead of someone that could really help me.” He laughed again. “It is what it is…” he sighed then. “Let’s answer your question little one. Let’s see… love…” he stoped to think again. “You could say that when you love someone, you always want to be with them, to be close to them and you can’t help to miss them when they are not with you. You are happy just being by their side, and a warm feeling runs through your body when you are together. A smile, a look, just a small gesture, can make you smile. They are the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. They are the most important person in the world to you and…” a distant noise interrupted the man’s explanation. “Hide, quick!”_

_Before the man was able to finish his sentence, Catra was already up and dragging Adora behind the boxes to hide again. Steps started to echoed in the tunnel and their hearts started to beat really fast, and instinctively they hugged each other. Catra placed her hand on Adora’s mouth so she couldn’t make a sound and her tail curled up around them. Every heart beat was accompanied by the sound of a step, getting closer to them._

_The steps finally stopped in front of the door, and the sound of nails bumping playfully agains the steel could be heard, first one finger, then the next one, and so on. Adora glanced at Catra, who had a terrified expression, and she hugged her tighter, wrapping her with her own body so, whatever happened, she could protect her._

_“So?” Shadow Weaver asked when she stopped drumming with her nails on the door. “Have you thought about what I told before?” She continued with sickly-sweet voice._

_She got no answer._

_“Oh, come on! This is your last chance. If you don’t give me something useful, Lord Hordak will send you to Beast Island, and you know that’s worse than a death sentence.” She said with almost sadness in her voice._

_Again, she received no answer._

_“Don’t you appreciate your life any more? Or are you not afraid to die? ¿Where was that bravery of yours when you were a child, eh?” Yelled Shadow Weaver then, annoyed._

_“Go away!” The man finally reacted. “My answer is still the same. I’ll never betray my kingdom, or my wife! She and my daughter are the people that I love the most, I will protect them until my last breath, I will protect them no matter what happens to me. Get it once and for all, my love for them is bigger than any threats you can throw at me, I’ll never give them to you in exchange of my life.” He said the last sentence almost spitting the words._

_By instinct, Adora tightened her hug even more around Catra._

_“Very good… if that’s what you wish…” answered Shadow Weaver again with an almost sad voice. “I tried everything I could to save your life. Don’t you forget it.” She stated. She was about to leave when she looked at the boxes. The sound of Catra’s ear flickering had given them away. She moved the box with magic, exposing completely Adora and Catra._

_“You?” She exclaimed surprised to see Adora. “And you!” She said angrily when she saw Catra. “What are you both doing here? You know is forbidden!” Dark shadows started to rise from under her robe and gathered around her, menacing. “You spoiled brats!_

_“Shadow Weaver, no! Let them go!” The man screamed behind the door._

_Shadow Weaver glanced at the door, and the shadows shrunk a little. Next, she looked again at Adora and Catra, still hugged, shaking with fear, eyes closed, and Adora covering almost completely Catra’s body with her own. Then, she glanced at the door again._

_“This is none of your business. Good bye, Micah.” She farewelled the King before a purple circle was formed around them three and a dark light surrounded them._

The scene around them changed and in less than a second they were in the Black Garnet room. Shadow Weaver was with her back turned to the Garnet, and little Catra and Adora were in front of her, still hugged, frightened and with their eyes closed. Grow-up Catra looked around, surprised, trying to absorb everything that was going on in front of her eyes. Adora, that was still holding her hand, tightened her grip, and when Catra gazed at her, she saw Adora staring at their younger versions and the sorceress, with a mix of pain and anger.

_“You are going the pay the price this time, young lady! And dragging Adora along with you, no less!” Yelled Shadow Weaver then. Both Catra and Adora opened their eyes and stared at her in panic._

That made grow-up Catra to face the scene too, not able to say a word. By instinct, she was about the take a step forward, wanting to protect their small versions and fight against Shadow Weaver, but She-Ra stopped her.

“There is nothing we can do now but just to observe” commented the warrior sadly.

Resigned, Catra focused again in the scene playing.

_“No Shadow Weaver, it was my fault” finally replied Adora, and releasing Catra, she put herself in front of her friend._

_“Adora, you must not get used to protect her every time” answered Shadow Weaver with a calmer tone._

_“I’m telling the truth.” Insisted the little blonde clenching her fist. Catra got even closer to Adora and she grabbed the back of her t-shirt, still looking terrified at the sorceress._

_“Adora…” said Shadow Weaver with a severe tone while pointing at her with her finger. “Get out of the way so Catra can receive her punishment.”_

_Catra clenched her fist even more on Adora’s t-shirt and Adora couldn’t help but notice it. At that moment, she remembered the words that the man in the cell had said, and a quick rain of thoughts hit her. It had been more than a year that Adora had found Catra. Even though, at the beginning Catra had been reluctant to the young blonde’s attentions, after a short period of time she had ended giving in to the blonde’s persistence. In a few weeks they became inseparable, and as the month went by, even so inseparable, that everything that the man had told her that a person felt when they love someone, was what Adora felt for Catra. And then, bum! Another thought stroke her._

_“No, I am not getting out of the way!” Confronted the little girl, gaining confidence. “Catra is going to be my wife, so I am going to protect her until my last breath too!” She echoed the words that she had heard a moment ago._

Grow-up Catra gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand, shocked. Adora squeezed her other hand while she was still with her eyes fixed in the scene.

_“What?” Shadow Weaver got still, not knowing how to react._

_“What?” Catra also asked gazing at her wide-eyed and blushing._

_“The man from before said it, the woman you love can become your wife once you both grow up.” She answered her question turning her head to face Catra. “You, you’ll be my wife, right?” She looked at her hopeful and worried at the same time, as if there was a chance that Catra would say no._

_Catra couldn’t answer immediately and she blushed even more when a second later she reached the same conclusion that the other girl had reached moments ago. Then she just nodded yes._

_“Good” Little Adora smiled triumphantly, then she nodded and turned to face Shadow Weaver. “I’m not letting you near her” she sentenced with determination._

_Shadow Weaver was still wordless. She stared at them for a long moment, first one, then the other, studying the situation. Suddenly, from under her robe, dark shadows started to grow again around her, threatening and furious._

_“I’m not letting you throw away all the plans that I have prepared for your future Adora” she said in a cold whisper, almost more menacing than a yell. “Not for a whim, not for a scum like her” she finished with disdain._

_Adora paralyzed, and her look changed to terrified._

_“It’s not a whim” she finally said, gulping. “It’s what I really want, the rest doesn’t matter to me.” She continue scared but not yielding._

_Shadow Weaver stared at her again, contemplating the determination that had Adora’s eyes._

_“Very well” She sighed abruptly and faced the garnet. “If that’s what you want… you let me no choice.” She said after as if downplaying the issue._

_In a second, with no time for the girls to react, Shadow Weaver faced them again and with her arm up she clenched her fist. Out of the blue, a force took over their bodies, stopping them from moving. They tried to get rib of the invisible grip in their bodies while groaning by the effort, but it was fruitless._

_“Oh, my child, listen, and listen carefully” she approached them menacing but still not yelling, caressing Adora’s cheek with her finger. “What you want, doesn’t matter. What matters is the destiny that awaits ahead of you, you are going to achieve great things, believe me” she almost laughed. “And I am not going to let you ruin it” she squeezed then Adora’s face with the same hand she had touched her cheek just a second ago. “And you!” She pointed at Catra with her other hand and then she also squeezed her face. “Make no mistake, you will never have her, never.” She claimed marking her words._

_Dark shadows raised again around them three. Next, one of the shadows went towards Adora’s head and another towards Catra’s head, getting inside them._

_“Now, forget!” Shadow Weaver conjured._

Everything around them went black a few seconds, then everything glowed, and all of the sudden they were again at their room, in Bright Moon. Catra was still with a hand over her mouth and the other clenched in Adora’s. When the scene changed, she moved her hand away from her mouth and blinked a couple of times to get back to reality. When she faced Adora, she wasn’t She-Ra any more, she was in her usual self and was looking at her with worry. Catra stared at her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that were gazing at her with the same expression they did when Adora had asked her that question that day. Out of the blue, everything she had seen just a few moments ago was in her head again. Every thought, every feeling, every gesture, noise or even smell.

It was an odd feeling, she was feeling as if the memory was new, but at the same, as if it had always been there. A feeling that she didn’t know what to do with, she was too overwhelmed to act rationally. She let go of Adora’s hand in silence, she approached the bed, she lied down in fetal position, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Adora followed her movements with her eyes, not knowing what to say or do.

“Take all the time you need” Adora broke the silence after neither of then had moved for a few minutes. “If you need space, I understand, and I will do… anything you need me to… just…” she sighed and was about to take a step towards the bed, but she stopped, clenching her fist. “Just remember that I love you” she said solemnly before walking to the door.

She reached the knob, but was unable to turn it to open the door. She stayed there, trying to hold back tears. She had always known that showing Catra her memories was a risk, but now she also knew that no matter the cost, she was willing to pay the price. It was something that needed to be done, and something she should had done before. Unexpectedly, she felt from behind Catra’s arms slide around her waist and after she noticed the rest of her body clinging onto hers.

“Please, don’t go” she asked almost in a whisper. “I don’t need you to go, I need you to hug me” her voice muffled by Adora’s back.

Adora was still for a moment, surprised, but she immediately reacted, she turned around and hugged her. They remained like that for a few more minutes, soaking in each other’s warmth. Later, Adora guided them to bed and they both lied down on their sides, Adora being the big spoon and setting Catra’s head under her chin. They remained like that again for a while, just feeling each other.

“You know? Before I got the memory back, the only think I remembered was getting out of the Black Garnet room.” Catra finally said quietly without changing the position they were in.

“I know, me too” replied Adora in the same way. “The only thing I remembered was getting out of the room, you running away crying all of the sudden and to have this urge to protect you. I looked all over the place for you, until I went back looking a second time in the dormitories.

Silence.

“I fled running and crying because for the first time, I felt as if something was just taken away from me, something important and that I was not allowed to have, but I didn't know what.” Catra leveled with Adora. “I felt sad… and scared. I know now why.

Adora tightened her hold around Catra even more if possible and Catra finally started to purr, sign that she was starting to relax. They went silent again. Since they had come back from the memory, it was like if neither of them was able to express themselves properly with words. They were too overwhelmed, and at the same time too exhausted emotionally and mentally. At that moment, the only thing they both needed was the contact, to feel each other’s warmth and be able to assure that they were together.

“Adora?” Catra broke the silence again.

“Uh hum” exclaimed Adora before she gave Catra a soft kiss on top of her head. The purr deepened slightly.

“At least it’s helping, you know?” She turned around to look at Adora in the eyes and then hugged her again. “I think that the feeling of void is a little bit smaller now” she clenched her fist around her heart, over her shirt. “You said there are more memories, right?” She asked when she put her arm around Adora again.

“That’s right” she replied with a bit of sadness in her voice, gazing at those heterochromatic eyes and seeing the mix of emotions in them. She wished with all her heart to be able to turn back time and be able to prevent what Shadow Weaver had done to them.

“Ok, tomorrow we will see the next one” she said with determination.

“As you wish” Adora smiled a little and she rested her forehead against Catra’s.

They closed their eyes when they felt the touch, and after a few seconds, in sync, their lips went searching for each other. They kissed repeatedly. Calm and tranquil kisses, just savoring, every kiss like a calming ointment washing over their hearts. After a while, they were finally able to fell asleep, still intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts, feelings? Be free of letting your comments and feedback!
> 
> I didn't write a lot of Catra's thoughts because I wanted to show how shocked she was, so, she was unable to think straight (pun intended XD). I hope you were able to feel it.
> 
> And, who else knew the prisoner was King Micah before SW said his name? The breadcrumbs were everywhere :P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned and subscribe for more!
> 
> Thanks again and remember: Kudos, comment and share!! ;)
> 
> P.S: sorry again if there are mistakes, I am trying my best. This time, I wrote the chapter first in Spanish and then I translated it to English, so I would be very grateful if you guys can provide feedback about if my writing style has changed for better or for worse, or it is the same XD. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> So, any thoughts about what is going on with them? Ideas? Feelings? Please comment and share! :D


End file.
